Nostalgia
by shimizu-san
Summary: Kyoko gets bad news and dissappears. Ren is worried and Lory is not about to tell him what he learned. What happened to Kyoko? And why does Sho care so much? RenXKyoko. little bit of ShoXKyoko. M just in case. o.-
1. Chapter 1

Ok! This is the FIRST chapter! YAY! Let me know what you think and be harsh if u need to. I know its not long but that's because its just an intro. Plus i want to see how people respond to it. :)

* * *

"Kyoko-chan? What's that noise?" This was the beginning.

Kyoko bowed in apology and excused herself as she went to take a phone call. Her cell phone was vibrating and nearly shook her.

"Hello?" Kyoko asked politely. There was a slight pause and then a man spoke up.

"Is this Mogami Kyoko?"

* * *

"Good Morning Ren-sama." Greeting came one after another as the famous actor made his way into L.M.E.

He was not actually scheduled to be there but he made an excuse to go back hoping to "accidentally" run into the one girl he longed for. No one but his manager and the President knew this and he planned to keep it that way. of coarse this didnt mean he never wanted to see her.

"You dont have any more jobs for the day, Ren, so why did you want to come here?" Yashiro, his manager, asked.

"No reason."

Yashiro giggled, figuring out why. He decided not to say anything for Ren rolled his eyes, obviously knowing that his obnoxious manager knew.

Yashiro and Ren were about to leave, Ren giving up his search for Kyoko, when the President, Lory came in. It was odd that he didn't arrive as flamboyantly as usual.

"Have you seen Mogami-san?" Ren asked. "I want to tell her something" Ren lied.

Lory looked to the floor and Ren knew for certain that something was terribly wrong.

"What?" Ren demanded.

"Mogami-kun has taken leave. I wasnt able to speak her myself but one of her guardians informed us." Lory looked at Ren. "She said that Mogami-kun doesnt want to see anyone, or rather, anyone to see her."

"Did they give a reason?" Ren was worried.

"No. She was quiet and didnt say much. Almost sad. I just told her to tell Mogami-kun that we'll be waiting for her." Lory went silent and Ren looked at him like he was expecting something more. Lory turning around and left Ren and Yashiro without another word.

"He's not telling you something." Yashiro stated.

Ren turned for the parking garage.

* * *

Lory let out a weary sigh.

*How could i tell them what Mogami-kuns guardian told me? Poor girl. No wonder she seemed so upset back then.*


	2. Chapter 2

HI! So sorry for the really late update! I became sick and just couldn't get to it! I'm happy I had a good response to the first chapter. So here it is the second chapter to Nostalgia. Oh! Question! Is the Darumaya place Kyoko lives a restaurant? I remember people eating there so I just figured it was...well in this chapter I said it was so if it isn't the please FORGIVE ME!

* * *

"" = talking

** = Thinking

(At Darumaya)

The cell phone had been vibrating for the last 15 minutes but the girl had not made a move to pick it up. Having been secluded in her room for three days, she liked the quiet, and she liked being alone. She was sort of used to it. She man she used to love used her as a housekeeper, her father was long gone and her mother was no longer in the picture. And she never will be.

(Ren's Car)

*Mogami-san, what's wrong?* Ren was on the way to the house Kyoko was living in after a kind couple took her in.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Lory looked to the floor and Ren knew for certain that something was terribly wrong._

_"What?" Ren demanded._

_"Mogami-kun has taken leave. I wasn't able to speak her myself but one of her guardians informed us." Lory looked at Ren. "She said that Mogami-kun doesn't want to see anyone, or rather, anyone to see her."_

_"Did they give a reason?" Ren was worried._

_"No. She was quiet and didn't say much. Almost sad. I just told her to tell Mogami-kun that we'll be waiting for her." Lory went silent and Ren looked at him like he was expecting something more. Lory turning around and left Ren and Yashiro without another word._

_"He's not telling you something." Yashiro stated._

_(End Flashback)_

Ren pressed the pedal harder to speed up; knowing that Kyoko was alone and upset over something he didn't know. His cell phone has been vibrating sense he had left the parking garage and a baffled Yashiro-san. He sped off too quickly for Yashiro to even get near the car to get in. Ren didn't want Yashiro-san with him when he visited her.

Kyoko's house came into sight and Ren immediately slowed down. He was in a rush but he didn't was to terrify any neighbors who might be out or just happen to see his car fly by. He pulled over in front of her house and took long strides up to her door, being as smooth but swift as possible. He went inside, the restaurant, still serving a few people, was quite.

"Hey, Okami-san, I haven't seen Kyoko-chan around much. Did something happen?" A costumer sitting at the counter asked.

"Ah. Um...well, it's nothing for others to worry about. It's just something that happens to everyone eventually. It's just sad that she was the last to know." Okami-san smiled, sadly, and looked away from the customer to preoccupy herself with other chores.

"Um, excuse me..." Ren spoke up to get Okami-san's attention.

"Eh? Oh, Tsuruga-san, how are you?"

The customers turned to glance at the popular actor but no one said anything, there were only a few whispers.

"Well how may I help you, Tsuruga-san?" Okami-san asked.

"Kyoko-san hasn't been into work lately and I was asked to see if she was ok." Ren easily lied.

Okami-san didn't say anything and suddenly bowed her head. "Tsuruga-san, please help me help Kyoko."

Ren blinked in surprised by what she had said and done. "W-Why do you need my help? What do you need?"

She looked up at Ren and looked him in the eye. "I've never seen Kyoko-chan so upset. She wouldn't tell me the details, but she received a call a few days back. I picked up the phone and the man on the other end introduced himself as a doctor, and his tone was very solemn. And, usually, when that happens...someone has died."

Ren was taken aback at this disturbing news. He quickly ran through his head a list of possible people she knew that could have died, people he didn't know. He landed on one person and it almost made sense, except for the fact that Kyoko hasn't seen them in years.

*There's no way. Please. That would kill her even though she hasn't been able to see them.*

"Where is Mogami-san?" Ren sadly asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. She's been in there ever sense the phone call came. Please, go up and see her. Maybe you could lift her spirits as her respected sempai."

Ren bowed to her and slowly climbed the stairs to the room Okami-san had pointed out as Kyoko's. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" A quiet reply came.

"Mogami-san? Are you alright?"

It was quiet except for a soft thumping of feet as Kyoko opened the door for Ren to come in. Ren was shocked by Kyoko's fragile appearance, even though she tried to mask it with a bright smile. She seemed paler and her eyes were swollen and red. She'd been crying and not sleeping, it was obvious. Ren's urge to pull Kyoko in his arms and hold her there was overwhelming. He moved forward and she didn't move. As he wrapped her in his arms she began sobbing.

"Sh-She's gone. She's gone without a word." Kyoko choked.

"Who?" It seemed to be a simple question, but in this situation, the hardest of all.

"My Mother."


End file.
